A Night of Sweet Despair
by Dardur
Summary: Bella swan spends a night at Fangatsia, in attempt to drown the incredible pain Edward has left after his leaving. Would Eric make her forget about her sorrow?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series nor True Blood. I am using it solely for mine and others enjoyment.

It's an idea I had in my mind for a few days and decided to write it as a one-shot. It is written from Bella's POV around New moon's time. Hope you all enjoy it :D

**Thanks so much for Amymimi, my wonderful Beta reader, for all your help!**

* * *

"Let me in already!" I shouted angrily at the female vampire guardian who stood by the entrance. I had had enough to deal with already. God knows where I found the courage to raise my voice over a vampire. But common sense was definitely not the thing which brought me to this hall of debauchery. I was aiming for a night of drowning myself in alcohol, and she alone stood in my way.

"You know what?" she said, her lips curving into a malicious smile. "Alright." Finally consenting, she cleared the way for me to enter.

"It's about time," I hissed annoyingly, internally wishing that I could look the same as her in that leather outfit. Mine wasn't half bad either, though.

I had left the house wearing a red, tight-fitting, knee-length dress that left nothing to the imagination. Along with it I slipped on some black high heels that Mom had purchased for me, shoes that previously I never had the will to try on. I knew Charlie would never have approved of my outfit, but for the moment he was deep in sleep and of course, couldn't argue about it.

All in all, I was the perfect bait for the leeching vampires and males in Fangtasia, having not really considered nor been interested in the fact that I might not get out of there alive.

I sat by the dark bar, catching at least three glances of males from each type the minute I strode in.

"What can I get you, gorgeous?" the long haired vampire bartender said, approaching me with a bright smile.

"A martini would be lovely," I hummed flirtatiously, leaning towards him. Gosh, I barely knew myself. _I loved it! _

_  
_"Coming right up." He continued smiling as he poured me a glass. "Haven't seen you here… Are you new 'round town?" His heavy southern accent could be clearly heard though the bar's music was loud.

"You could say I am," I said, passing him a bill across the bar.

"This one's on the house," he said, winking, as he pushed the bill back towards me. "I'm Longshadow, by the way."

"I'm… Bell," I answered back, changing my name to fit my new rebellious attitude. "Thanks for the free drink."

I turned on my barstool, sipping on my martini as I stared toward the crowd of dancing, half-naked bodies. A handsome dark haired guy caught my eye and began walking towards me. I just kept staring at him through my lashes, smiling, as if encouraging him to come over.

"Hello there, sweetheart," he said as he approached, kissing the back of my hand. "May I dance with you?"

"Sure," I answered, getting up, immediately allured by his sweet scent. I haven't smelled such a scent since…

No! This was exactly why I came here, to forget it. I was not going to let him ruin it for me.

We started dancing to the tune, his hands holding me closer than was courteous. I began to understand the meaning of this institution better and better. Even so, I couldn't stop myself in keeping with his pace, my hands gripping him tightly. For once in my life, I wanted to flee my emotions and act solely on my impulses. I broke through all my usual behavior codes and just let myself enjoy the moment. And it felt great!

"Another shot for my lady?" the vampire who held me so closely whispered in my ear. He could have bitten me right then and there. Yet he preferred taking the deviant way, which is, getting me drunk first.

"Why, certainly," I almost purred, all too willing to collaborate with his plan. He smirked, contented, and left to get me another glass.

After a few shots, I was completely wasted, talking incoherently and laughing like a maniac. The man who had me in his arms was about to convince me to leave the place, fulfilling his nefarious intentions. His attempt to convince me was useless the minute I caught a glimpse of a blond, strong built man sitting on a chair looking more like a throne in the back of the bar.

The blond motioned his finger towards us, and the vampire who held me sighed, walking me towards him. It was more like a ridiculous wobble from my part.

"Good evening, Alex," the blond said to my vampire dance partner.

Alex. Hmph. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn't in a position to recall a thing. I just stared at the royal vampire with a goofy smile on my face.

"Good evening, Sheriff," Alex answered back in a low tone. I stared at each of them woozily and they ignored me as if they weren't aware of me at all.

"Is this your claim?" the blond asked, motioning towards me. Claim? I'm not anyone's claim, no matter how drunk I was!

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to stand straight. The blond didn't even glance towards me.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" I wailed, not really thinking about my actions. I was met with a rather irritated gaze by the blond man.

Alex gave me a squeeze on the hand, warning me. A few curious eyes around turned to watch us.

"Forgive her, Sheriff; she is new and unfamiliar with the codes," Alex apologized.

"It's okay," The blond smiled, amused. "I'm Eric, sheriff of area seven," he said, introducing himself.

My brow raised in confusion. Since when do vampires have sheriffs? He…never told me anything about it.

"I'm… Bell." I said, sticking to my pathetic show.

"So, is Bell your claim?" The blond asked once again, turning his gaze back to Alex.

"I'm not anyone's claim, thank you very much," I said, folding my arms. What nerve they had!

"I like this one," Blondie smiled yet again. "Alex, would you mind leaving us alone?"

Alex sighed, defeated, nodding his head and disappearing in the club's darkness to look for another lure.

"So, Bell…" he said, turning towards me, his cocky smile still in place. "What has brought you to my humble establishment?"

"Not your pretty eyes, if you insist on knowing." I retorted.

He chuckled. "What is the reason then?" he said, motioning me to sit down next to him.

"Do I need a certain reason to come here? Why can't it be just for fun?" I answered, sitting down as I spoke, because the heels were killing me at that point.

"Coming here the way you're dressed is practically a death wish," he said, inhaling. "Not to mention the way you smell."

I blinked, blushing.

"Well, maybe I do have a death wish." I replied in a grim tone, looking away from him. What other explanation could there be for my coming here if not that?

His finger turned my gaze back to him. "And why is that?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back, my eyebrows raised in annoyance. "A minute ago, you could've cared less that I was standing in front of you."

"You're right, I don't care," he said with a smirk, turning away from me.

I narrowed my eyes. "You…cabbage-head!" I muttered, saying the first thing that entered my mind in my already sensitive state.

"Cabbage-head?" He looked at me with what I perceived to be shock, but then started laughing hysterically. "Wow, I haven't heard that since third grade!" he exclaimed, struggling to breath through his laughter.

I wanted to say something else, but I was afraid of making myself an even bigger fool. Rather, I stood up and began walking away.

A strong hand grabbed mine. "Wait," he said, still smiling hugely. "Come on; you have to admit that was funny."

I made a face. "Do I look like a clown?"

That line just made him laugh again. "A very beautiful clown, if that makes you feel better."

I pulled my arm out of his hand. What he had just said did make me feel better but I wasn't going to let him acknowledge it. "The clown is drunk and pissed," I muttered, feigning annoyance. "Can she please walk away?"

"I doubt you're capable of walking straight, let alone driving a car," he said, the smile never leaving his face. _Darn, he was right_.

"Guess I'm stuck with you, then," I said with a sigh.

"Wonderful; then I'll have plenty of amusement for the rest of the night," he said, taking me back to our sitting place, several envious eyes staring at me from the crowd.

"Well aren't you an arrogant ass," I muttered.

He chuckled, suddenly stroking my face. "It wouldn't prevent me from having you in my bed any minute."

I stared at him as I ripped myself away from his hand. "You wish, punk! Watch your hands," I hissed. "I may be drunk but I can still walk away from here."

He smirked. "Not if I won't allow it."

"Excuse me?!" I said, getting up. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't own me and never will!"

With a scoff, I started walking quickly away from him but fell from my own heels after walking only about two meters. Sure enough, I found myself weeping on the dirty floor of Fangtasia. This was definitely not my expectation of this night.

Cold hands grabbed my waist, lifting me off the floor. He wiped my face, smiling again.

"Haven't you made enough fun of me for one night?" I said, staring at him through wet lashes and smeared mascara.

"Well, I just thought of one other thing that would be fun…" he said, pulling my face into a soft, sweet kiss. A kiss that hit me with memories, that made me melt into this vampire's arms as if he were the closest thing for my one true love ever.

* * *

Comments and reviews would be highly welcomed ^_^


End file.
